With rapid development of the computer networks, people have now been accustomed to use of electronic devices (e.g., personal computers, tablet computers, mobile phones and etc.) and communicate with each other through communication programs installed therein. In order to allow the people to share their private resources or network resources in a simpler way, nowadays the network cloud servers can generate a share link for the users. When a user transmits a message carrying a share link to other users via a communication program of an electronic device, shared resources can be accessed by the other users via the share link.
However, because link values in the share links are mostly composed of random English letters and numerals (e.g., the link value in a share link “http://cloudresource.com/u10YL02a5ag” is “u10YL02a5ag”), the users cannot learn any information of the shared resources directly from the share link. In this case, apart from directly accessing the shared information corresponding to the share link, the users have no other ways to directly confirm whether the shared resources corresponding to the share link are just those he or she wants to share with the others according to the share link before transmitting the message. Similarly, the users receiving the message cannot directly learn related information of the share link according to the share link so as to determine whether to access the corresponding shared resources via the share link.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide an identification mechanism which allows the user to simply and directly identify the shared resources corresponding to the share link without having to access the shared resources corresponding to the share link.